warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harveymoon
|pastaffie = SkyClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kittypet: Warrior: |namesl = HarveyRevealed on the Vicky's Facebook Harveymoon |familyt = * |familyl = None Known |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = None }} Harveymoon is a white tom with a broad back and a thick pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Harveymoon is one of the daylight warriors of SkyClan, along with Macgyver, Frecklepaw, Billystorm, Ebonyclaw, and Snookpaw. He is first mentioned by Ebonyclaw when she tells Leafstar that they called for Harveymoon and Frecklepaw at their Twoleg nests, but they were shut in. Due to this, all daylight warriors missed Rockshade’s, Tinycloud’s, and Bouncefire’s warrior ceremonies. Sharpclaw, the deputy shows his unhappiness towards the daylight-warriors after hearing this, and calls them all kitty-warriors. Leafstar later thinks that she needs to make sure all daylight-warriors are treated equally. She notes they need to do all duties, including dealing with the moss nests in the dens. :Later on, Macgyver is seen at the top of the cliff at the new dens with Harveymoon, throwing dry moss at him. It hit the white tom’s chest and splattered all over his fur. Harveymoon meows he’ll get him for that, and leaps on top of Macgyver. Leafstar is annoyed, as they are supposed to be sorting dens. She thinks that even Fallowfern’s kits have more sense. She goes to confront them, and the tom’s spring away from each other when she arrives. She asks what they are doing, and growls she thought they are there to help, not act like a couple of kits. Sharpclaw climbs to them and informs he had to put up with it all morning. He tells the daylight-warriors they are being disloyal and acting stupidly. He asks if they care about the honor of a warrior. He mentions they haven’t done any work and are making it harder for every cat. Harveymoon points out they don’t sleep in the dens, since they sleep in Twoleg dens so they shouldn’t have to clear it out. :Harveymoon glances uneasily from Sharpclaw to Macgyver, clearly realizing how insolent he spoke and regretting it. Both daylight-warriors crouch down with ears flattened as Leafstar gives a lecture on politeness and respect. She points out how lazy and unmotivated they have been, and banish them from SkyClan until the next full moon. She states that maybe by then they have decided where their true loyalties lie. Both tom’s exchange a shocked glance. Harveymoon promises they’ll work really hard, and apologizes to Sharpclaw on what he said. He says he didn’t really mean it. Leafstar responds that sorry catches no prey, and it’s too late for that. Harveymoon protests he was going to join Waspwhisker and Mintpaw on a hunting patrol after sunhigh. Leafstar points out they should have thought of that sooner, and says they will be welcomed back at the next full moon, if they are ready to act like proper warriors. She tells them they have to go. :Harveymoon opens his jaw to argue, then thought the better of it. Both he and Macgyver scrambles down the cliff face and head towards the Rockpile, their heads bowed and tails drooped. They bump into Cherrytail and Bouncefire who asks what’s wrong and they look like they lost a squirrel and found a beetle. Harveymoon mutters it’s worse than that. Macgyver explains they were fooling around and Harveymoon –calling him a flea brain - was rude to Sharpclaw. Now they are banished until the next full moon. Bouncefire squeaks that is terrible, but Cherrytail points out it sounds like they asked for it. She says they must have bees in their brain if they think they can come and just muck around. Ebonyclaw agrees it is all their fault. More cats come out to watch them go, and Bouncefire says it’s a pity as they need many of cats to fill the fresh-kill pile. Rockshade points out there won’t be as many to feed now, and they didn’t catch much anyway. Cherrytail says to Leafstar she spoke to the banished warriors and asks if they should hunt in their place or patrol the borders as originally planned. Leafstar decides they better hunt. :Lichenfur the elder asks Leafstar about two kittypets being sent away. Tangle, the other elder reveals Petalnose met Harveymoon and Macgyver on the way out and she came back to tell them. Leafstar admits she doesn’t know if she did the right thing in banishing them. They are mentioned again by Billystorm to Leafstar. He says that he thinks she did the right thing. He meows being part of SkyClan means they have to respect the warrior code and Leafstar above all else. If they don’t do that, they don’t deserve to be at SkyClan. :On the night of the full moon and the Gathering, Leafstar is still wondering if she was too harsh in banishing Harveymoon and Macgyver so asks Echosong for her opinion. She thinks she did the right thing, and says they have to learn. Harveymoon and Macgyver arrive to yowls of greeting from the Clan. Patchfoot exclaims look who is here, and the Clan clusters around them to welcome them back. Harveymoon spots the former rogues Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal, and demands to know who they are. Rockshade replies that they are cats from the Twolegplace, and introduces them to him. When Stick greets him, Harveymoon doesn't return the compliment, and sounds shocked when he asks if they have been helping with hunting and that. They immediately hear of the rat battle, and Harveymoon is puzzled when he hears that no daylight-warriors were present there. He gets offended when he hears that the Twolegplace cats were. Both Harveymoon and Macgyver exchange a hurtful glance. :During the Gathering, Harveymoon and Macgyver stand up to have their say. They glance at each other as if they are unsure who should go first. Harveymoon meows in a rush that they are glad to be back. Macgyver speaks for them both that they are looking forward to rejoin SkyClan, and have learned from their mistakes. Leafstar approves and welcomes them back. Both daylight-warriors sit down again. When the former rogue cats are having their warrior ceremony, Harveymoon gives an outraged yowl, and runs down the gorge from the training area. He skids to a stop beside Leafstar and demands to know why they are being made warriors. Every gaze turns to him as his eyes glare and fur fluff up in anger. He looks twice his size and as repeats his demand. Some of his Clanmates agree with him. Leafstar says to them all that she thinks this is the best way to commemorate how much the rogues have done for them. She finishes the ceremony, but Harveymoon turns away and refuses to watch the ceremony alongside Ebonyclaw, Frecklepaw, Macgyver, Sagepaw, Lichenfur, Waspwhisker, and Clovertail. :Leafstar calls for a different Clan Meeting later on, and notes Harveymoon isn’t around. She thinks he must be on patrol. Macgyver and Harveymoon soon interrupt the meeting, rushing down the rim of the gorge and skittering down the trail. They managed to just halt at the edge of the meeting. Harveymoon pants as he apologizes and says that he knows they are late, but Macgyver’s Twolegs didn’t let him out. Tinycloud fills them in on what’s happening. The Twoleg that terrorised Shrewtooth and Petalnose and her kits is still around, and some cats are thinking of teaching him a lesson. Harveymoon announces his idea of letting him be friends with the Twoleg. He could purr and rub against his legs to make him like him, and he be let inside the den. Tinycloud points out that he’ll need rescuing then. Harveymoon insists they listen while he kinks his tail over his back. He says that he will let everyone in, and then they trap the Twoleg in his own den. Leafstar asks what would they do with the Twoleg after they trap him and what about the dog. Harveymoon tips his head to one side, looking puzzled. Sharpclaw asks for any more ideas and Harveymoon is interrupted before he can say anything else. :They make a plan and make a decision to wait a night so the daylight-warriors could join in. It is however, decided to do it earlier because the night is clear, thus the daylight-warriors missing out. The next morning, the daylight-warriors come in ready to go when Cherrytail tells them they missed out. Harveymoon and Macgyver glance at each other with ignition in their eyes. Harveymoon exclaims he was looking forward to that. He demands to know why they were left out. Leafstar tries to explain to them, but Sharpclaw is not supporting and making it seem like it’s their fault. Leafstar later organises a hunting patrol and takes Harveymoon, Macgyver and Egg. They are surprised and pleased to be part of the patrol with their leader. Echosong asks them to keep an eye out for borage, so the patrol studies and sniffs a bit. During the patrol, Harveymoon and Macgyver only manage to catch a small sparrow. They missed a good rabbit because they were fooling around. When they get back, there is an eerie wail of a Twoleg kit. The Clan goes to investigate to and decides to find it’s parents. Billystorm doesn’t recognise the kit so Leafstar thinks Macgyver and Harveymoon won’t either, since they live close to Billystorm. :Leafstar suggests leaving a scent trail for the Twoleg’s parents to follow but Harveymoon points out it isn’t worth it. He explains Twolegs have enormous noses, but they have a terrible sense of smell. They would otherwise know we are there then. Leafstar admits that Harveymoon had a point. They decide to leave a trail of the Twoleg kit’s stuff, and it is a success. Harveymoon exclaims that he knew they could do it as he pushes his shoulders through the barrier across the warriors’ den. Sharpclaw tells him to be quiet; reminding him they are trying to hide camp from the Twolegs. The daylight-warrior vanishes, but there are still squeals and meows of excitement in the dens. The next day, the daylight-warriors arrive with Harveymoon and Macgyver in the lead. :The Greenleaf heat has come, and the daylight-warriors come into the gorge without their usual welcoming yowl. Harveymoon complains that it feels his pelt is burning. Sharpclaw opens his mouth to say something, but decides otherwise. Leafstar notes that she is grateful that Harveymoon and Macgyver are distracting her. She notices their pelts are especially thick, so probably feel more heat than others. Leafstar suggests that they get moss for Fallowfern. Macgyver beckons to Harveymoon to go by waving his tail. Leafstar warns them the path up the gorge to the moss is slippery. When they come back down, they find some of their Clanmates have jumped into the river. Harveymoon asks what has happened as he and Macgyver stare down in amazement. Tangle grunts it was a bee attack. Harveymoon echoes this, and asks how this happened. Leafstar tells them it was an accident, but it’s over now. She orders them to take moss to Fallowfern and to keep her and the kits inside, in case of any bees still around. Both toms race off. :In the manga section, Harveymoon is seen racing onto SkyClan territory with Macgyver. Harveymoon explains to Leafstar they were chased by dogs that are terrorizing every cat in the Twolegplace. He also says a moon ago, one of them nearly bit him. Sharpclaw comments they did well evading the dogs. Leafstar decides to fight off the dogs for good. She makes a patrol and decides to meet with Harveymoon there. Harveymoon finds Leafstar and says he has found their territory, so leads her there. They find a kittypet who gives direction. These directions are false though, and Leafstar and Rabbitpaw are caught in a trap. The patrol realizes this and they race straight to the place, where they find the dogs and go into battle. Harveymoon bites a dogs’ hind leg. He also swipes at its rump before biting. The dogs run away and the patrol is successful, so they head back to watch Nettlesplash’s, Creekfeather’s, Plumwillow’s and Rabbitleap’s warrior ceremony. Hawkwing's Journey : In The SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :Harveymoon is first seen when he returns from his housefolk to SkyClan. Leafstar comments in her mind that he is a daylight-warrior but has never displayed particularly good skill at tracking or fighting. Leafstar asks how he is, and he says that he thinks he ate a little too much breakfast. Harveymoon asks to take a walk with Leafstar, in which Leafstar tells him that he didn't have to expect to wrangle with a pregnant cat, but Harveymoon replies that it was an honor and a privilege. Echosong worries about Leafstar's state of being, but Harveymoon says that he was a little slow in the morning himself. :While on the walk, they encounter Waspwhisker, who says that Nettlesplash and Sandypaw have strayed from the group and he helps along with the rest of the patrol to find them. Beyond the Code :Harveymoon is lying in the shade with Ebonyclaw and Billystorm. Rockshade and Bouncefire approach them, and Rockshade insults them, saying that just because the daylight-warriors eat kittypet slop every night doesn't mean the rest of the Clan should go hungry. Billystorm begins to speak, but Harveymoon cuts him off. Harveymoon is indignant and spits, saying that he won't eat anything if it will make Rockshade and Bouncefire happy. Bouncefire retorts that it would, and he bets that two gorge-born cats could live off the food Harveymoon eats every day. Harveymoon says scornfully that he didn't realize his eating habits bothered Bouncefire so much, and he threatens to not come back to the gorge. Bouncefire says that would suit him just fine. Harveymoon asks what kind of name "Bouncefire" is, anyway. Bouncefire replies that it's a better name than "Harveymoon". Harveymoon backs down when Leafstar stops the argument from escalating more and she says the daylight warriors are a valuable part of SkyClan. :Harveymoon is seen looking disgruntled when Leafstar and Sharpclaw announce that the patrols will have eight cats. Later, he is seen again at the Gathering, happily sitting with other SkyClan members. After the Flood :Harveymoon is helping out a lot with rebuilding the Clan, and seems to be proving himself to Leafstar, who thought he was too lazy to contribute. Harveymoon also seems to be taking a strong liking to Mintfur, warning her about a puddle he's afraid she'll fall into. Mintfur replies that she knows how to work her way around a puddle, and Harveymoon says it was deeper than she thought. :Later, he and Shrewtooth try to untangle a net. Billystorm asks if they need help, and Harveymoon replies that the stuff doesn't want to come loose. Billystorm comes to help them, when he sees sharp black wire. Harveymoon looks at it, eyes wide with surprise, and notes that it is silverthorn, which is Twoleg stuff. He thanks StarClan that Billystorm found it before someone stumbled into it. :Harveymoon is seen again when Leafstar's kits are discovered to be missing. He, along with other SkyClan cats, have surprised, sad looks on their faces. :Harveymoon fights alongside Mintfur in the battle with the rogues, and asks her if she needs any help and she replies yes. When the battle is over, they are seen with their tails entwined. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell'' : Trivia *His romance with Mintfur was very short and did not result in kits.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Despite Vicky saying that the allegiances of Ravenpaw's Farewell only features the SkyClan cats who appear in the story,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Harveymoon only appears in the allegiances. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Daylight Warrior Category:Males Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters